


Romeo & Wolf

by immortalwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, First Kiss, Fuckin' Fluffy Mondays, M/M, Tattoo Artist Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalwolf/pseuds/immortalwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles becomes Romeo and Derek becomes Wolf (because Juliet didn't fit). Just not literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romeo & Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this is all fluff, like it's so much fluff and zero angst that I cried a little. But I needed some fluff, and everyone needs some fluff now and then, right? Right, so here, have some fluff. 
> 
> Oh, and this might turn into a series. Maybe, just maybe.

“I’ll be out in a minute!” He called out as he heard the door of the parlour open and he put his shirt back on in a rush before facing the new client. 

When he opened the door to the waiting room, he was faced with a boy that must have been in his twenties, at the latest, and was just moving around the room, frantically, touching everything from magazines to candles and other ornaments around the parlour. For a minute he wonders if the kid came in just to check the feng shui of the place or if he was actually here as a paying customer, he didn’t look like the usual type that stepped foot through those doors. 

Derek let out a loud cough to announce his presence, which seemed to have startled the kid. 

“Hi - umm - hello,” he started, his limbs going still for just about two seconds as it lasted for him to recompose himself and gather the ability to speak again, “I want a tattoo, like I never thought I’d actually say that as this one time, Scott went to get a tattoo and I fainted instantly because shit, that looked really painful and needles are really scary, dude.” 

It was really a tough call between bursting into uncontrollable laughter or rolling his eyes and returning back to his office, he decided for neutral ground and just stared at the kid with an expressionless smile on his face. Good call, Derek. 

“Does it hurt?” 

“That depends, where do you want it?” A part of him just wanted to say no just because he felt some sympathy for the kid, but lying about the pain wouldn’t really be helpful in the long run. 

“I wanted one on my left ribcage, just two small Chinese letters really.” 

The kid looked frightened and enthusiastic at the same time, and it appeared like he drank one coffee too many on his way as he just shifted his weight from one leg to another, his hips moving along the way. It was impossible to feel some second hand embarrassment, yet a part of him found it slightly endearing and - dare he say it - cute, in a very annoying kind of way, Derek added in his head. 

“That hurts, and I don’t really do Chinese lettering, there’s a place two blocks down, but-” There was something else he wanted to say, the words lingering on his tongue but he suppressed them, thinking that it’s better that way and instead he focused on the light brown shade of the kid’s eyes, that flickered with a sudden spark, and it just left him wondering what was actually going on through his head. 

“Can I check some of the magazines then? I don’t want to go to Crusty Ink, even their name is really weird and the guy that works there scares the shit out of me, while you look really, really hot-” It was impossible to miss how his cheeks flushed into a pink shade as the words left his mouth, “-umm, I mean you look nice, I wanted to say nice, in a very professional and not at all sexual way, I promise.” 

He laughed, it just couldn’t be helped. “Take your time to decide, I’ll be in my office if you’ll need any help or if you find something to your liking.” 

"My name is Stiles by the way," he heard him say just as he was about to close the door of his office. 

Stiles. If that wasn’t the stupidest name - or nickname, he hoped - then he wasn’t sure what was. The thing, though, was that it actually fit the kid and he actually kind of, and just kind of, liked it. Derek just kind of liked Stiles’ eyes too, and the way that he seemed to move around constantly and didn’t seem to stand still for two seconds straight, and he also just kind of liked his bed hair. Actually, he just kind of liked a lot of things about Stiles, but really just kind of. At least he told himself that, because there was no way - no way in hell - that he actually and properly liked this kid, his customer even. 

He took a sip of the black liquid in his mug as he sat down and focused on the piece of paper in front of him. The drawing looked good, well mostly since he still had to add shadows, and he was proud of himself, after a really long time he was actually proud of his work before having to correct it countless of times. But the wolf drawing in front of him, after he added the much needed shadowing, was actually - in his humble opinion - his best work, yet. Not that anyone who’ll walk in here would ever want it as a tattoo, since his usual customers just came in to get a stupid butterfly or a heart or a quote or anything remotely as uninteresting to draw. A sigh escaped his mouth against his will, sometimes he really hated this place. 

“Does that help offer still apply, I can’t seem to find anything really good, and I want something really, really good,” he heard Stiles’ voice and looked up to see the boy peeking through a crack in the door until finally opening it, “so please help me, mister god of tattoos.” 

He contemplated suggesting him the wolf he just finished, just to dismiss that thought almost instantly. “Mister god of tattoos?” This was what he went for instead. 

“Yeah, I mean your arm looks fucking great-” and it was impossible to miss the pink shadows on his cheeks again, “-I mean the tattoos on your arm, and your repertoire is incredible too, I took a look at it while going through the magazines.” 

“Thanks.” 

Even though Stiles’ was trying his hardest to stand still by the door, he could see the way his whole body flinched and it was like he was just aching to move around and not just sway left and right, right and left. It took him about a few more seconds - maybe even a whole minute - before he started to make his way closer to Derek’s desk and almost instinctively Derek covered his drawing.  
“Are you working on something new? Is it finished? Can i see? You can say no if you want to, I’m just a naturally curious person, my father often said that it’s the policeman blood in me, not that I could ever work in law enforcement, I’m not good with guns and acts of violence unless it’s in a video game, I’m good with video game’s violence.” And Derek wondered if the kid ever shuts up. 

Slowly he moved his hands away from the paper before he picked it up and shoved it into Stiles’ hand. “I just finished it.” 

“Holy mother of Jesus! If I didn’t know better I could swear that he’s looking at me like he’s about to jump out and eat me, do wolves even eat people though? Oh god, would I become a werewolf if I got bitten by a wolf? I guess a werewolf would have to bite me, not an actual wolf,” then he stopped for just a short second, apparently to take an even better look at the drawing, “but holy shit this looks amazing, your other work is great but this, dude, this is the best!” 

He could feel his own cheeks filling up with blood underneath the skin, causing them to turn into, probably, the same pink colour as Stiles’ did twice earlier. “Want it? You get a discount.” 

“Fuck yes! I want it on my thigh, does that hurt? Would it hurt a lot? I don’t care really, I want this, god do I want this.” 

“Not as much as the ribcage would.” 

“Good, when do we get started?” The kid seemed ecstatic, and that wasn’t exaggeration from Derek’s behalf, it actually made him blush again. 

“Now, if you want to?” He didn’t have anything else to do, no appointments for the entire day, actually the last two months were awfully empty, and he was aching to have that tattoo gun in his hand. 

“Really? Yes, sure, I’m all yours-” Derek was containing another laugh at Stiles’ realisation how his words might have came out, “-my thigh is yours, oh fuck, you know what I mean.” 

“Let’s go, Romeo.” He chuckled as he stood up and motioned for Stiles to follow him into the other room. 

If Stiles’ cheeks flushed again, he couldn’t tell, yet the images of the boy’s cheeks turning into that pinkish shade were embedded in his head, so he could picture it very easily, and that forced a smile out of him. 

“Sit down, take your pants down and make yourself feel relatively comfortable, Romeo.” 

“Look I’m sorry for earlier, I’m just... you’re so... oh sweet god Thor, help me.” 

“It’s okay, just relax and I promise to be gentle since it’s your first time,” he couldn’t help himself and really, he just wanted to see him blush again. 

And it worked, his face looked so cute and innocent like that and it was the most adorable thing when his mouth opened but no words came out, and it was easy to tell that this kid was never - or almost - out of words to say. 

Derek didn’t watch him when he heard the zipper of his pants opening, he kept busy with getting everything ready, the tools were all in place and sterilized, and it took him about two more minutes before he was ready to go. When he turned to face Stiles’, he was already sitting on the chair in his Flash boxers - not a surprise there, he thought to himself - and he could swear he saw him trembling even though the place was warm enough to strut around naked. 

“Nervous?” 

“Oh, you have no idea! I was terrified of getting something small and this is probably going to take hours, right? And it will hurt and needles, man, needles and oh god, why am I doing this?” 

“I promised to be gentle, but if you want, this is your last chance to back out.” 

It wasn’t hard to tell that he was considering it, one of his hands even made an attempt to pick up his pants and probably make a run for it, but he didn’t move and he just sat there, still shaking and thinking - probably too much, in Derek’s opinion. 

“What? Dude, no, I totally want this but I’m just having a slight panic attack here, some attempt at relaxing me from your part would be very much appreciated, or do you desperately want me to go away, I mean I know I talk too much and everyone hates it, not that I care, but just say something nice, call me Romeo or something, that was really cute in a very I-want-to-die-of-embarrassment kind of way, but cute.” Yes, Stiles was definitely a rambler, he concluded. 

Without thinking about it, Derek’s hand landed on top of Stiles’. 

“Why isn’t your girlfriend here with you, Romeo?” And no, he had no idea why he asked him that. 

“Girlfriend? Dude, what? I mean I don’t have a girlfriend, even though I used to have a massive crush on this girl back in the day, she didn’t quite feel the same way about me and it took me awhile to get over her, but no, no girlfriends for Stiles, no nothing for Stiles. Actually I’m a really bad Romeo.” 

A smile spread widely across his face - way too be subtle, Derek. 

“It’s her loss, I’m sure.” So maybe Derek wasn’t really big on words like Stiles was - even though, was anyone as big on words as this kid - but he was sure that his point has been made, at least he hoped that it has. If nothing else, at least it seemed like he was slowly relaxing, which will make work for him a lot easier. 

Stiles blushed, it was kind of their thing now, in Derek’s head at least. 

It seemed like the kid didn’t even seem to notice when Derek pressed the tattoo gun on his thigh, was probably involved in his own thoughts, he figured, but his leg jerked slightly as soon as he started working. “Steady.” 

“Dude, a warning would be cool, you know? Though it doesn’t really hurt-” it seemed like he was interrupted by his chain of thoughts for a second, “-totally her loss, I’m fucking awesome and I’m getting this huge tattoo, which is amazing, and the hot tattoo guy - what’s your name again? - totally said I’m awesome, you did right?” 

“I’m sorry, it’ll probably start to hurt after an hour or so, but we’ll take a short break then,” he offered him a smile, “and yes, you’re awesome.” 

When he looked up to catch a glimpse at Stiles’, he saw him do a victory punch in the air, and he couldn’t help but smile. 

“And my name is Derek.” 

(◕‿◕✿)

“I think it’s time for that break,” he says when he can see that Stiles’ is twitching and biting his lip more than usual. Actually, he figured, Stiles was one of the most difficult customers he has ever had, considering how impossible it was to get him to keep still and not shift around all the time, and somehow talking to him made it all worse so they spent half of the time in silence. As much as it was possible for Stiles to be quiet, at least. 

Stiles looked relieved, so apparently the pain for him was a bit worse than Derek primarily thought. 

“Fuck me, that actually started to hurt, it still hurts. Good kind, if there is such a thing as good kind of hurt, is it?” 

_The fucking can be arranged_. Instead he said, “Yes, there is a good kind of pain.” 

He wanted to show Stiles just in how many different ways pain can actually feel good, he wanted him to actually mean it when he said fuck me instead of saying it so casually and just not right, he wanted to be able to tell him that he can totally do that because Stiles is awesome. 

“Why did you stop calling me Romeo? I liked tha-” It seemed like Stiles didn’t intend to say that out loud. And by then Derek knew that sometimes Stiles’ tongue was sometimes faster than his brain, and it was all sorts of adorable - annoying, he meant annoying (just not really). 

“Well Romeo, would you like some coffee?” He might have, just might have, winked at him. 

“I’d love some coffee, my Juliet, really muscled and manly hot Juliet.” 

If he didn’t know by now, he’d probably think that they were flirting, however Stiles was probably just being Stiles and weird, because he figured that Stiles was weird. Plus it was better to be in denial than to get his hopes up over nothing, right? Right! So he went back into his office and came back a few minutes later with two cups of plain black coffee. 

“I don’t have milk so I hope you drink your coffee black.” 

“I like my coffee just as I like my men - black.” Stiles laughed at his own joke - was that even a joke? - and Derek couldn’t help but to let out a laugh as well. 

“So, do you like it?” 

“No, I prefer my men-” he stopped and laughed, “oh, you mean the tattoo, right? Because I love that, it looks amazing already and I totally just made a fool out of myself, for what, the fourth time now, didn’t I?” 

“Actually now I wonder how you prefer your men.” Slippery territory Derek, be careful. 

“Wait, what? Seriously?” 

He nodded. 

“Well, I like them dark haired, tall, handsome, the kind of man you don’t want him to meet your parents because he probably has a bike and a leather jacket, you know? It’s a bonus if they’re geeks undercover, though not like that’s ever going to happen, and tattooed, I like them tattooed.” With those last words he looked up at Derek, so it was impossible to miss that he might have implied something, but he probably didn’t. 

“I figured you were more into romance or something,” is all he says before he leaves towards the office. Honestly, if he would have stayed there any bit longer, he would have kissed him right there and then. 

Inside the office, he takes off his shirt and starts doing push-ups, because hell, if there’s anything that can help him get his mind straight it’s doing some exercise, that always worked - almost. 

He could hear the door open just slightly and when he looked up he saw Stiles standing there, just watching in complete silence. It was embarrassing enough that he couldn’t stop thinking about kissing his silly face, and now he had to be shirtless and on the ground, in front of him. Yes, definitely not good. 

“Wow, just fuck, wow! I mean sorry, I didn’t mean to… I should go back and wait, right?” But Stiles didn’t move, not by an inch even and Derek couldn’t help but wonder if maybe, just maybe, he wanted to stay. 

“It’s okay, I’m almost done here.” 

“I’ll just admire - watch - I’ll just watch, or not watch if it bothers you.” 

“Smooth, Romeo.” Derek laughed - no, Derek giggled - like a highschool girl with a crush. Definitely embarrassing. 

“Well it doesn’t happen every day that I just so happen to see a shirtless guy with the perfect body, which just reminds me, how the fuck are you human, I so wasn’t far off when I called you a tattoo god, that’s so the body of a god! So yeah, excuse me if my typical charm is a bit off, Juliet.” 

“You should take me out for dinner before you have eye-sex with me though.” 

“No, I can eye-sex you all I want, that’s my human right and we live in a free goddamn country, but if there’s a chance of you know, actual sex, I’ll take you to Paris for that dinner.” 

“Good, it’s a date then, Romeo.” 

“What? No, I can’t actually afford to take you to Paris, I thought you were going to laugh and say no, because wait - did you just say that we have a date?” 

Actually, Derek was joking at first, but that was just because he didn’t really think that Stiles actually meant what he said, which he might have, he wasn’t sure really, but honestly, Derek wanted that date and it seemed like Stiles wanted it too, maybe, just maybe. 

“Yes.” No, no, no,no. But still yes. 

“You and me, a date? Like you actually are willing to go on a date with me? What’s wrong with you?” The look on Stiles’ face screamed confusion, and Derek found it too endearing. 

“You never asked me how I like my men.” 

“How?” 

“I like Romeo’s.” 

“I’m not really a Romeo, I’m Stiles and I’m awkward and clumsy and silly and I talk too much and I spend too much time playing video games and my body isn’t that great and I haven’t kissed anyone in way too long and you’re waaay ou-” 

Derek hated how little self respect Stiles seemed to have and so he leaned in and kissed him. 

“You look like Romeo to me.”

(◕‿◕✿)

Stiles was already at the front door of the parlour, talking something about how amazing his tattoo is, or how amazing his tattoo artist was - though he did use the word hot for that - and he stumbled a few times on his way out because he kept watching back and smiling, but Derek barely listened and instead he just repeated everything in his head.

How Stiles lips felt so soft against his, how he couldn’t get enough of touching his pecs and abs, how he kept saying that he’s probably just dreaming and that he’ll hate the gods if its just a dream. Well, Derek hoped he hadn’t been dreaming either. 

“Don’t forget our date, Romeo.” He handed him his private number and a kiss on the cheek, which somehow turned into a proper kiss when Stiles thought that a kiss on the cheek wouldn’t cut it after everything, and because if it was a dream, he wanted that one last kiss before he wakes up, or so he said. 

“I won’t, we’re Romeo and Wolf after all, since I figured Juliet wasn’t as appropriate.”


End file.
